


A world without resolve

by BBtheUke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Middle Ages, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBtheUke/pseuds/BBtheUke
Summary: After an accident, two boys are now trapped in a world where those who can not move on from their tragedies are stuck to suffer until the end of time. So it is up to Wesley (A shepherd boy with magical powers.) and Barloc (A Prince soon to be King.) to try and return home.





	

Harold laughed as he watched his son and the Sheppard play together in his throne room. Watching his son wear his crown and coat seemed to always bring a smile to the king's face, although it brought him to the realization that his reign would be over he couldn't help but feel proud of his son, Barloc even already managed to gain a loyal subject which came in the form of the shepherd boy Wesley

 

Recently it seemed as if the king could not relax, either the castle was buzzing with full of servants who were here to decorate the already mythical looking castle or he had to leave the land in order to talk to the other lords of the country. This was only made worse by the fact that he had recently lost a close friend of his, so he embraced the happiness this brought him by joining the boys in their game.

 

For almost the entire afternoon it seemed as if the game would never come to an end, that is until yelling was heard from the main hallway, causing everyone to pause in their tracks.

-"Stay here, attack anything that comes here that is not me or the guards." Harold said, signaling the boys to stay put while he left to investigate.

 

In the corridor what could be seen was the guards were surrounding a woman, Harold took a step forward, now standing between the guards and the woman. "What is going on here?!" He demanded more than yelled but just as one of the guards was about to inform the king of the current situation the woman pushed by the men, running in the direction Harold came from.

 

Upon reaching the room she found the two boys and pointed towards Wesley before running to him and pulling out a dagger, stabbing the boy in the stomach as the king ran into the room only for the door to be slammed shut before the guards could get in.

 

The king lunged at the woman only to be thrown into the wall by an invisible force, a sickening crack heard on impact, the sound only being eclipsed by the sound of the man's screaming.

 

-'How on earth did she do that?! Wait, is she a...?'

 

Barloc wanted to scream, his friend was losing blood rapidly and his father was badly hurt as well yet all the young prince could do was stand in fear, unsure of what to do, that is until out of the corner of his eye he spotted the coat he was wearing only moments ago.

 

Quietly, he grabbed the thick coat and crept towards the woman who was distracted with the younger male, jumping and throwing the coat over her head, causing her to drop Wesley and struggle to throw the coat off.

 

After being released Barloc was quick to help the brown haired male to his feet, although it would not be much longer until Wesley would begin to lose consciousness.

The king was trying desperately to open the door, being that  he couldn't do much more in his current state, from the other side of the door the guards were also trying to get in, hearing everything from the other side of the door.

 

After a moment more the woman got the coat off, tossing it to the window before running towards the boys, grabbing the both of them by the neck only to have the king attempt to stop her by throwing things at her, yet this only seemed to anger her more.

 

-"Let go of those children! I'm willing to negotiate, just leave them alone!" Harold pleaded the woman, who seemed to have a bit of mercy by letting the prince go.

 

Barloc quickly scrambled to his feet, his father grabbed him with his only working arm and looked at the woman, who still held Wesley in her grip, the shepherd boy had already begun to fall into a confused daze as he weakly kicked at the woman.

 

-"Y-Yes, now let go of the other boy as well, they have done nothing to you." Harold attempted to stand up while suppressing a groan of pain.

 

The woman turned to the duo, her mossy green eyes meeting Barloc's ashy brown ones.

-'Those eyes, so full of fear... I wonder what he would have said if he knew the truth.' The witch set her gaze back to the boy in her hands. "I cannot do that." She ignored their pleas as she tightening the grip she had on the boy’s neck.

 

The king tried to reach for the woman once more with the hope that he could get her to stop.

-"Please! He's just a boy!"

 

All attempts went to waste though, as Barloc ran towards the woman in order to try and get Wesley back by force.

 

-"Barloc no!" He yelled, reaching for his son but his hand coming up just inches out of the gray haired male's reach.

 

The witch saw this and quickly stepped to the side, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt and walking towards the window, stepping on the coat as she did then she held both boys out the window.

 

Having nothing left to resort to the prince kicked and scratched at the woman, yelling for her to let go of them, to which the woman simply responded with. "As you wish, your highness."

 

Barloc gave one last look at his father then to the witch, gasping as he finally saw the face of the woman who wanted them dead.

 

-'She looks exactly like-!' Was his last thought before the witch let go of both boys.

Barloc quickly grabbed onto the coat and Wesley's hand in order to stop them from falling to what seemed like their doom only for the lady to kick the coat from under her, causing both boys to fall towards the ground.

 

Finally the door caved in and the guards flooded the room, a few helping the king to his feet.

 

-"Stop her!" He screamed, only to turn to find the witch gone.

 

-"Sire, we don't know how but she has escaped, we need to focus on finding Prince Barloc and the shepherd boy." Said one of the guards, to which the king nodded as he was helped to his room and a search party was sent through the kingdom. Harold would stop at nothing until he found both the boys and the person who did this.

 

Barloc shot up as soon as he hit the ground, he was a bit dizzy as he felt the grass in his hands as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the forest. As soon as they did he saw his best friend, unconscious from blood loss but alive, which was a miracle.

 

Worried about the state of his best friend's health, The prince grabbed the tanned boy and darted through the forest with Wesley in arms, he had to find his way back to the castle. The thing is, it was nowhere in sight.

 

'Gah! Why does this have to happen just now of all situations?' Barloc's eyes shot around the area in search of any signs of the kingdom he had been in earlier that day only to be met with the feeling of Wesley's blood sinking in through his clothes. 'There's no time to think!' The blonde prince continued to run in the direction he was running in earlier.

 

As the duo ran in the direction that Barloc assumed his castle would be they arrived at a river that had a small village forming on the other riverside. 

 

Having no time to waste going around the river Barloc threw the brown haired boy onto his back and began making his way to the other side, ignoring the blistering cold water as he did so.

Slowly a people began spotting the boys, more importantly the townsmen couldn't stop staring at Wesley, at least not until Barloc finally made it to where they were.

 

-"Please save my friend!" He started begging the people, who didn't know what to do until they spotted the wound on Wesley's stomach which now appeared more visible once Barloc rested Wesley's body on the ground.

 

This sobered the entire crowd that had formed around the boys, one woman rushed towards the duo and pulled out a rag in order to stop Wesley's bleeding. This woman was soon joined by other townsfolk, yet despite their efforts to get the blood to stop it all seemed futile.

 

At this point Wesley was no longer moving, barely even breathing for that matter, but no one was willing to give up, especially not Barloc.

 

One of the men in the crowd darted towards a door-less and windowless building and while that did catch the Prince's attention, it didn't strike him as important until the man came back accompanied by another male dressed in black with a strange bird-like mask. The strange man began waving and yelling for everyone to step to the side.

 

-"Please make way for the Doctor!" He said as he flailed his arms so everyone could see him.

 

As everyone pulled away from the shepherd boy, all except Barloc that is, the Doctor kneeled next to Wesley and opened his bag and after a brief moment of searching, pulled out what he was looking for, a sealed jar filled with a green cream.

 

Barloc's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the contents of the jar until the Doctor opened the container and pulled the tanned skinned boy's shirt off in order to get a clearer view of the wound.

 

-"This looks serious, you," The doctor pointed to Barloc. " hold this. " The container was passed to The Prince who quickly grabbed it, unsure about what the older male was about to do until The doctor began examining the wound in the case that there was anything still stuck in it.  "There's nothing inside."

 

Barloc nodded and extending the opened jar for the strange man who used his gloved hand to get some cream and began applying it to the wound.

 

A heavy silence filled passed through the street, Barloc took the opportunity to read what was the stuff the doctor had applied.

 

_-' Green bonnet berry and honey drop cream._

_Uses: Sealing wounds, healing internal bleeding, repairing torn muscle and stopping infections. Can be used on corpses as well.'_

 

What pulled his attention away from the jar was that out of the corner of his eye Wesley's chest began moving up and down, a wave of relief washed across the crowd and the doctor who grabbed the lid of the jar and a asked for the container. But Barloc was in too much shock to give it to the doctor.

 

-"Wesley! Wesley you are going to make it!" The Prince screamed out, causing the elder male to flinch at the sound of the boy's piercing voice.

 

Finally, once the shepherd boy's breath became steady is when he opened his mossy green eyes once more, taking his time to sit up before giving a smile to Barloc. "Oh hello!" It took a moment to for the boy to notice the other people with them as well. 'I wonder what all the commotion is-.' Wesley's thoughts were cut off by a sudden hug from Barloc followed by a stream of sobs from the Prince.  


End file.
